Your kind of librarian
by Endles
Summary: So Castiel is the worst librarian, ever. It's not all hopeless, though... someone just needs to put him back in his place. AU, Dean/Cas pre-slash


**Your kind of librarian**

"Excuse me…"

The voice comes from somewhere really high up, momentarily making Castiel wonder why a hill giant would walk into the local library. He looks up from the monitor and realizes that, no, the man in front of his desk isn't your average giant, as far as you can tell from the goofy smile and the perky blonde clinging to his arm. Castiel readjusts his glasses so he can better stare at the giddy couple in an intimidating manner and waits for the near gigantic man to continue. Mr. Tall, dark and mysterious swallows, suddenly nervous. It's visible in his eyes. Castiel doesn't smirk—he's already scared enough customers to ensure himself a life time of self-satisfaction.

"Do you have Aleph by Paulo Coelho?" the man asks with a clear voice. Castiel is sure that he can't be much older than 22 despite his hovering appearance. In fact, he feels like 22 is a very accurate estimate. He's probably one of the students at the university, a law one at that. He's got the looks.

The girl must be in the same boat as him, but… well. She looks like the kind of girl Castiel doesn't spare a second glance, so he doesn't make an exception.

"Have you searched the shelves for new books?" Castiel asks, gliding his eyes back to the computer screen. He was busy sorting through the orders before the interruption and he's been answering the same question all day. He's already reached the breaking point. "They're in alphabetic order. Try C."

The man seems to stand up even straighter after the comment and the girl probably flushes an angry pink. Castiel doesn't spare them a glance, but he _knows_. He's seen it many times.

Then, something out of the ordinary happens. Usually the person asking for his help would just move on quietly, trying to hide their embarrassment and anger. Now though, somebody slams both hands on the desk, messing Castiel's neatly organized pens and papers. He frowns.

"Dude," a new, low and angry, voice speaks. "You could at least try and _act_ like you give a shit."

He looks up. Blue eyes meet green and the world stops.

And then resumes its spinning like nothing happened. Castiel looks surprised, confused even. Nobody's ever told him off like this. People always assumed he had a bad day, every day, throughout his life. Even his friends had to admit that he was a dick. Nobody had cared, not before this man with deep green eyes and freckles and oddly round lips—lips like a _woman'_s, Castiel decides.

"Can I help you?" He asks, voice only slightly irritated.

"No," the man says, "but you _could _help my brother, when he's asked for it."

Oh well… that explained the butting in.

Castiel turns, _actually_ turns, completely away from his monitor and faces the man. The action receives a few worried looks from his co-workers, who're all well aware that his attention has _never _left the computer like this before.

"I'm sorry," Castiel says, but his tone is as far from sorry as one can possibly get without resolving to sarcasm—dry and harsh. "We don't have Paulo Coelho's newest book, _yet. _I suggest that you come back in three weeks. You can also put a copy on hold, and we'll inform you as soon as we get one."

He doesn't blink, doesn't look to the tall man's direction, even though_ he_ was the one who actually asked for the information. He keeps his eyes nailed to the green ones of this strange man, who nods sternly after he's done talking.

"Thank you," the man says, not willing to back up from the challenge that is Castiel. "I'd fucking love to put it on hold."

Castiel can't help it, his lips quirk just the slightest up at the way the man says it. It's so odd—he can't remember the last time he's been amused by someone who wasn't his cousin.

"Wasn't it supposed to be for your brother?" He questions, tone as deadpan as before.

The man nods again lips drawn to a stiff line, but the green eyes shimmer. Somehow Castiel feels like he's fallen in the middle of a bad comedy—_bad,_ because nobody present can understands it.

"You want my name or not?" The man asks and Castiel can't help the tiny smile that spreads on his lips. It's a real smile, though others would think it small, and it surprises everyone including himself.

Dimly he realizes that the big guy and his girlfriend are staring at them like they're not sure if they should be laughing. His cousin and Ruby are also watching the scene a bit further away. Gabriel_ is_ laughing and Castiel is sure that Ruby is ogling the taller brother, rather than the picture on a whole. He feels like he could sigh, but he doesn't. Instead he nods.

"Yes."

And that's how he met the love of his life.

**End**

**A/N: **In case you're wondering, the title is a reference to episode 6.17, where Sam comments that Fate is dressed like a librarian and to which Dean comments "Your kind of librarian or my kind of librarian?". Also, I wrote this ages ago in 2011 when Aleph by Paulo Coelho _was,_ in fact, a new arrival. This was never meant to be posted, but since I've been so inactive here this summer, I figured it wouldn't hurt.

So, thanks for reading, hope you liked it, leave a review if you want to. It would make my day.


End file.
